Thor on Earth
by b.bumblebee
Summary: Sammie has always had a tough life. When she comes across a strange man in strange armor, she can't help but want to him find his lost hammer and discover his way on earth. She never planned on falling for him, and now she's running out of time before he leaves her for his true home: Asgard. Can she help him before the scientists and S.H.E.I.L.D. interfere? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! I wanted to let readers know that I have not given up on this story, I have just lost my muse... For now I am slowly working on going through the chapters and Editing them, hopefully so I will be inspired to continue. **

_**UPDATED: 3/20/2015**_

******Please Review and tell me what you think****  
**

It was pouring outside as she struggled to make her way home, she hated working late and to have to travel in such bad weather made her feel antsy. She absolutely hated to drive in bad weather and to have this bad of a downpour made it ten times harder to see. Glancing at the clock she couldn't help but frown at the time 2:27am, the green glow of the clock stated. It never took her this long to get home from the bar, but with the rain coming down so hard she couldn't see two feet in front of her so she went slow as she could. She was just thankful that it was only her out, so she didn't have to worry about any other drivers getting upset with her for driving at a granny pace.

An earth shattering crash rumbled around her, causing her to shake with nerves. She didn't like the storm, she never had. It always brought back memories she never want to relive. The sky was turning an unusual shade of greens and purples, before a large tunnel of light shot to the ground causing her to scream in fright. Never had she heard nor seen something like this before. Slamming on her breaks, she didn't see the large figure until it was too late. Sammie tried to swerve around him but hearing a loud thump, as her car spun out of control sliding on the slick blacktop, she knew she hit the person. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as her car came to a stop, rain still pouring around her. Stepped out of her car, fearing the worse, she hoped that the person was alright. With the force that she hit him with, she knew she could be in a shit load of trouble.

"Are you alright?" Sammie called out, her voice shaking from the cold drops of rain that drenched her clothes within seconds of exposure. Slowly moving towards him, she gasped as he jumped to his feet, revealing his towering height. She took a step backwards, as she heard him yelling into the sky his voice filled with anger and pain. Sammie couldn't process what he was yelling she was too worried about him being injured.

"Are you alright?" She repeated her voice wavering, as she saw him standing over a foot taller than her mere five feet three inches. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you until it was too late." She apologized taking in his metal armor as she spoke. Never before had she seen such a costume, it looked so believable-so real.

"Who are you?" The man demanded taking a step towards the small women before him. He watched as she stepped back, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up at him. "Fear not, young maiden. Tell me your name."

"Sam," She said watching his movement. "Who are you?" She asked eyeing the costume once more. Halloween wasn't even close since it was only May, and she didn't think there were any comic-con conventions occurring close by. Even if there was she had no idea who he was supposed to be.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin." He announced, clearly proud of his title. "Where is Mjӧlnir?"

"Ma what?" She asked confused. 'Oh fuck, he's hit his head' she thought, 'his speech is slurring'.

"Mjӧlnir? My hammer."

"Hammer?" She questioned with a frown. "I don't see a hammer, how about we get you to the car, and we can look for the hammer later." She spoke knowing from a lot practice at the bar, that the best thing to do with a drunk man is to distract them enough until they passed out. Or get so confused and distracted that they gave up and left her alone.

"I need the Hammer," He said taking a step towards her, watching as she instinctually took a small step back. She was a timid women, and Thor made a mental note to try and appear friendlier. He didn't want her to fear him.

"I know and I promise I will help you find it, after we get you to get your head checked for a concussion." Sammie said feeling proud of herself, as she saw him really consider it before he stepped to her car ready to get in. As serious as the situation it was, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she noticed how ridiculous he looked in her small car, hunching over just to fit.

Sitting in the waiting room, she waited to hear from the check up the doctor was putting the man, Thor, though. She was hoping that they would be able to figure out who he really is, as there wasn't any sign of an ID on him. And he wasn't making any sense. She wasn't sure how long she would be able to take just sitting here waiting, as soon as she stood to find a coffee, she saw nurses running in the direction they took Thor. Glancing around once, she ran down the hallway to see what was happening, fearing that the man she hit was seriously injured. What she wasn't expecting was to see him going on a screaming rampage, fighting with the medical staff. Stepping into the room, not sure what she would be able to do but hopefully able to help calm the stranger, she watched as he worked himself up into a frenzy. He pulled out the IV, and through the IV pole, leaving a crack in the wall.

Thor fought with the staff, afraid of what they were doing to him. He wanted out of the white place, he didn't like it. The torture devices they tried to use upon him frightened him with their foreign appearance. As he turned around to see who was ascending on him, until he saw the tiny women who hit him. For some reason he trusted her, maybe not completely but more than these villains in the white coats. "Sam, Sam," he called trying to reach her. He felt a prick in his thigh, before his world started to go blurry.

When he woke, again he was alarmed to see he was bound to a bed, unable to move. He struggled to move, before he felt a small hand touch his wrist. His head snapped to see Sam sitting in the chair, her eyes friendly but still filled with fear and worry.

"Hey, it's ok." She said hoping he would listen to her. The only reason why the doctors allowed her to stay, since she wasn't family, but since he reacted so positively to her they thought it would be best for her to be there when he woke.

"Sam I need to get out of here, now!" He said before fighting against the restraints.

"You will. First you need to calm down." Sammie spoke, watching as it took all of himself to relax. "Once you calm down I will get you out of here, but first, just relax." His chest was heaving, but slowly he relaxed, taking deep breaths as he stared into her eyes. She was both pleased and relieved that he calmed quickly, obviously trusting her enough to listen to him. The door opened his attention snapped to the doctor.

"You caused quite a mess." The doctor frowned, glancing over his charts.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know he would react like he did." Sammie apologized to the doctor, feeling terrible about the mess last night.

"Well you can expect that added to the bill," The doctor glared before turning his attention back to Thor. "You are fine, and free to go."

"Thank you." Thor spoke not sure what was going on around him. Sammie couldn't believe that the doctor was so dismissive, but she understood how upset he was for the damage that was caused the night before. She was lucky she wasn't being sued or the police weren't involved. Sammie moved to his restraints helping undo them.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked him her back turned, as he changed back into his under armor.

"I wish to go home, but I need Mjӧlnir." Thor spoke throwing the weird gown on the bed.

"Your hammer?" she asked, still not catching how to say the name.

"Yes." He nodded his stomach rumbling. "My weak body needs energy." He spoke looking down at his stomach, with a frown.

"Ok, I'll get you some breakfast, but first let's get out of here." Sammie responded offering a smile, relieved when he beamed back. She held out her hand and led him down the hallway.

**AN: Thank you for reading, please review and let me know what you think. Your response will help me decide if this story is worth continuing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: 3.21.2015**

**AN: Thank you to the few who have followed my story, Faded Stripe, Fullofpassion09, and Sevanna! It really means a lot to have your support. Here is the next chapter, I am trying to make them longer as I go. I just really wanted to post a little more to entice readers. Please R&amp;R!**

Sammie heard his heavy footsteps as he moved around her house, while she worked on making something to eat. Her mind, on the large bill she now owed to the hospital, as he was checked in under her care. There was no way she would be able to afford to take care of it, she barely made enough to pay rent.

"Is something bothering you, little one?" His voice bellowed form behind her. Not hearing him so close she couldn't help but jump as she heard him, the knife slipping nearly getting her finger.

"God make some noise, seriously." She jumped her heart beating against her chest. She had no idea how a man of his size could walk around silently.

"I apologies," he said with a slight smile. His eyes drifting to the stovetop, at the food. "This feast smells delicious."

"Ah thank you," she nodded her eyes drifting back to the eggs, as she threw in a few more slices of bacon. Who knew how much a man of his size would eat.

"Now, what is causing you to frown?" He demanded his voice questioning. Watching as her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her green eyes from his view. He didn't like that she avoided his gaze.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She said, thinking to herself that he was the terminal going on through her. She took him to her home, there was no way she would be able to drop him somewhere else. She was too nice of a person to make him become someone else responsibility, especially as she started to believe his stories. She knew it sounded crazy, but he seemed so determined about what he was telling her, like he truly believe it. From experience she knew that there were people who were different than what is "normal". Sammie knew better than to judge someone for believing that they are a God, she had known about the super humans in the world, since she was a young girl.

Sammie fixed him a plate before setting it in front of him, as he now sat at her kitchen table watching her work on fixing herself a plate.

"I hope you like pancakes." She said before grabbing her own plate and sitting down with him.

"I have never had them before." He said looking down at the food on his plate.

"Oh well they're best with some syrup." She said opening the bottle for him, handing it in his direction. There was no denying that he was a strange one, she's never met a person quite like him. He was so polite and the way he spoke was just so proper and different. As she noticed these things about him, she couldn't help but believe his tales.

Sammie watched with a smile, while she watched him pour syrup on the pancake, before cutting into them like he never ate before. She watched as he took a swig of coffee, is eyes widening in shock.

"I like this drink." He beamed, his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"It's pretty good," She nodded with a slight giggle.

"Why are you not eating?" He said looking at her untouched plate. "Are you not hungry?"

"Um, no. I was just thinking." She shook her head looking down at her plate before shuffling her food around. She wasn't hungry, her body was telling her that she was getting anxious.

"What holds your mind?" He questioned dropping his fork with a clank.

"I was just thinking that we are going to have to get you clothes," she said with a slight blush as her eyes travelled over his well-defined frame.

"These are fine." He said looking own at his own clothes, seeing no problems with them. They were his under skin, he wore under his suit during battle, like most Asgradians.

"I know, they look great but, um, on Earth we usually don't dress like that."

"It helps me fight well." He replied confused.

"Well I don't think you will have to worry about fighting." She smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear before looking down at her food again. She couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed that his plate was cleaned.

"Ok we shall go for clothes?" He questioned.

"Yeah, once I get breakfast cleaned up we can go out. Did you want some more before I put away the leftovers?" She asked.

"Yes please." He nodded holding his plate out for her to take. Seeing how quickly he cleaned his last helping she filled his plate with the same amount, giving him the rest of the food. She set the plate in front of him before clearing her plates and filling the sink with water.

"I really like these pancakes," he said looking at her back, trying to break the silence.

"Thank you," She said not turning her attention to him but focusing on the sink, "You can add other thing to them but I like chocolate chips the best."

"Like what?" Thor asked looking at the pancake and the chocolate chip one he just tried.

"Blueberries, bananas, peanut butter, they are tons of different things you can do. It's just whatever you like the best."

"How do you get them inside?" Thor asked, curiously looking at the pancakes again. She turned to answer him and had to hold back a giggle. In front of her was a giant man who says he's from another planet, but is observing the pancake like it is the most fascinating object.

"I'll teach you next time."

"Tomorrow?" He asked looking up at her, a hopeful look on his face.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded turning to continue washing off the last of the dishes.

They pulled into Kohl's parking lot and she directed him inside. Sammie noticed that he was following closely at her heels, his eyes darting over the store. They probably didn't have stores on Asgard. She grabbed a cart and immediately went to the men's section, glad to see that there weren't many shoppers around.

"Why don't you find some things you like, and then we can see what size you are." She said, hoping he would take over and find his own clothes. He stood there looking down at her before looking at all the different styles, and back to her.

"Do you think you can help me, little one? I don't know what you Migardians wear." He said with a slight frown as he looked around the huge store. He's never chosen his outfit before, usually one of the maids did that for him, but to see so many options he had no idea where to start or what would go with what. He would need her help, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Ok why don't you go pick out some socks, and underwear and I will pull some other clothes." She blushed, pointing him the direction. Watching him walk away she turned to the other clothes, pulling some jeans and tee shirts. She couldn't see him wearing suits or anything fancy, and she was on a tight budget, but she could see him looking best in laid back clothing.

She had a small stack of clothing thrown over her arm by the time he made it back to her, his cheeks a little rosy.

"You ok?" she asked noticing how his cheeks turned redder.

"Fine." He nodded, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I pulled a few things, but you will have to try them on and make sure they fit." She said handing him the pile and grabbing one more shirt. She turned back to him, and couldn't help the squeak that escaped her mouth. Standing before her, he had his shirt off and moving to his pants before she stopped him.

"What are you doing? Not right here." She said covering his hand from undoing his pants. She quickly turned him around and pulled him to the dressing room, face flushed. She pulled him into a small dressing room, taking the clothes from his hands and setting it on the bench.

"Ok try them on in here. I will be right outside when you're done." She said.

"Don't you want to see?" He asked gesturing to the clothes, smirking slightly as her face turned redder, if that was even possible.

"If you want to show them to me, you can show me when you're done. If they don't fit throw them over the door and I will get you a different size." Sammie said before turning around and heading out the door. He couldn't help but smile as she escaped him, he could tell he embarrassed her. Although he didn't do it on purpose he couldn't help but like how flustered she looked and want to see it again.

Shopping with Thor took longer than she expected, but she was glad he had something other than his skin tight clothes he was wearing before. Glancing up at the clock, she couldn't help but sigh as she noticed the time and saw it was nearly time for her to go to work. Sammie wasn't sure what she was going to do with Thor, he was catching onto Earth things quickly but she wasn't sure if he would be ok left by himself.

"Thor, I have to get ready for work, but make yourself at home. You remember how to work the TV, right?" Sammie asked hoping he remembered their earlier lesson. Seeing him nod, she continued to tell him. "There is food in the kitchen, eat whatever you want. You can sleep in the bedroom upstairs, do you need anything before I get ready?"

"No thank you." Thor responded before turning his attention to the TV.

"Ok," she chuckled before running up to her room grabbing all of the things she needed so she didn't have to wake up Thor later. She put her night things in the down stairs bathroom, and picked up her keys.

"Is that your outfit?" Thor asked noticing the tight shirt that she was wearing. He couldn't help but frown as he noticed the clothes she was wearing. He may have only known her for a little over two days but he didn't think she was one to wear something so revealing. She was wearing a tight black shirt that showed of her curves and as she moved you could see a sliver of her tan stomach between the hem of the shirt and her tight jeans.

"Yeah, it's the dress code." She said slightly uncomfortable at his stare, and couldn't help but pull at the edge of her shirt. Her boss, Tommy, was a real character, he insisted that all the girls wore tight cloths because it helped bring in customers and also helped them get good tips. She hated to feel like she was putting on a show for the customers, and as much as she didn't like Tommy, he was right when he said they brought in good tips.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" She questioned picking up her keys.

"What time will you be home?" He asked looking at the clock.

"I have to help close, so it probably won't be until 3. But go ahead and go to bed when you're tired. I will see you in the morning." She said and after saying her good byes she left Thor on his own.

Neither were aware of the research that was being done across the town, as the two scientist were tracking the strange lights, determined that they were something of importance. Something that could do wonders for their career.

"Jane, have you looked at these," the brunette said looking over her friend's computer, bored out of her mind. Science was not her expertise but she stayed to help her friend, and was earning college credits all the same. Hardly any work and easy credits, she would be stupid to complain to her professor who approved of this work-study opportunity.

"Of course I have, over and over again." Jane spoke annoyed with her friend's attitude. Darcy watched the constant replay of the tunnel of light coming done, noticing a weird red shaped blur standing out against the yellow.

"What's this?" Darcy asked pointing it out to Dr. Selvig, their supervisor. He stood there for a moment stunned, that Darcy would notice something they overlooked, something that could be very important to their research.

"What?" Jane demanded running to look at the monitor. When she looked at the monitor she couldn't help but smile, this may be what she has been searching for.

**AN: Please R&amp;R! I have no idea what you guys think of my story until you share with me. I am working on getting better, please help me to do so by giving feedback! Thank you so much, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Edit: 3.30.15**_

**AN: Here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy!**

Work was always the same, she found herself looking at the clock constantly egger to get out of the filthy place, but she was also found herself wondering what Thor was up to. He confused the hell out of her, but she wasn't sure what to do about him. She believed his stories, due to the little details he told her about and she considered it to be one of those well hidden secrets amongst the world. Looking up at the clock once more, she whipped down the bar counter, waiting for the bartender to fill up her order for a table.

"Ok what's going on?" The bartender and one of her best friend Tyler asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Please Sammie, don't insult my intelligence. There is something going on. You keep looking at the clock every five minutes."

"I don't think you would believe me even if I did tell you." She said with a slight smirk.

"Try me." He said setting the four drinks on her tray.

"Let me run these and then I'll be back." She nodded. Sammie walked over to the table setting the drinks down with ease. "How does everything look?" She asked the group of men.

"Looking pretty fine to me." A man spoke his words slurred from all the alcohol. Sammie looked up to see that the man was looking down her shirt, with a big smile on his face. Glaring at the customer she turned to walk away when the man decided he wasn't through talking to her.

"Now wait a minute I'm not done with you." One of the men spoke catching her arm and pulling her back to him.

"Let go of me." She demanded wincing slightly as his grip tightened, most likely going to leave a bruise.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He sneered, his liquored breath blowing into her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tyler making her way towards them, the bars security right behind him. She tried to pull away from him but it was no use, his grip was too strong and he towered over her having the advantage.

"I am going to ask you to unhand her, and leave the bar." Larry one of the security guards spoke his voice rough in anger.

"Make me," The drunk man taunted like a child unaware that that would be exactly what they would do if he didn't cooperate. Larry grabbed onto the man's wrist slowly peeling his fingers off one by one, while Dean, the other guard kept the man's friends away. As soon as she was away from the man's grasp she got away from him, stepping next to Tyler.

"Are you ok?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm fine." She nodded watching as Larry and Dean gave the group of men the lecture about hands off the employees that they had to give to every scum who tried something in the bar, before escorting them outside.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm really fine, don't worry." She said with a smile before going to check on her other tables.

The house was silent as she tiptoed into the house. She figured Thor was already asleep seeing as it was nearly 3am. Cringing as the front door squeaked opened, she quickly slipped inside and locked the door. Laying sprawled out on the couch was Thor, his body hanging over the edge too small to hold him. The TV light was the only thing lighting up the house. He obviously was trying to wait up for her but fell asleep in the process. She couldn't help but smile, it was sweet really but she wished he didn't bother. The couch wasn't going to agree with him in the morning which was why she lent him her bed. Slipping out of her shoes, setting her bag down she quietly moved over to him, and pulled the blanket from the chair moving to cover him. After shutting off the TV she quietly made her way upstairs to get cleaned up.

Sighing as the warm water flowed over her muscles, she couldn't help but be thankful to wash away her nights work. Just like any other night her shift didn't go smoothly. She wasn't sure what she was hoping from the dingy bar, but she never expected it to always be so bad. Turning off the now cold water she stepped outside of the shower to see the steam filled room. Pulling on her pajamas, she was barely able to make it to her pillow before falling asleep.

Getting home only hours ago never stopped her from waking up early, so she wasn't surprised to find herself up at 7am starting breakfast. Glancing at Thor's sleeping body she pulled out pans and ingredients as quietly as she could. She cringed as her elbow hit the panhandle sending it to the floor with a loud clank.

"Sam!" Thor bellowed waking at once before climbing off the couch coming to her aid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized grabbing the pan off the floor giving it a rinse before setting it back on the stove.

"Are you ok?" He questioned his eyes searching for danger.

"I'm fine. Just clumsy." She nodded. Looking over at him she could see how tense he was as if on high alert, he told her about the battles he's been in. She couldn't image always having to be prepared for battle, let along battling at all.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking her over, his eyes stopping at the large bruise on her arm. "What's this?" Following his eyes she saw he was looking at where a drunk man grabbed her the night before.

"It's nothing." She shook her head, not wanting to get into last night's details.

"It doesn't look like nothing," He said grabbing her hand to get a better look at the bruise on her forearm. "How did you get this?"

"One of the men last night got a little aggressive." She admitted seeing he wasn't going to let it go. Sammie wasn't too bothered by it, having been used to the bars customers behavior before, in some cases much worse.

"A man did this to you?" Thor thundered his face filled with shock.

"Yeah, it's really not that big of deal."

"Not a big deal! A man should never lay a hand on a maiden."

"Welcome to earth," She spoke bitterly. She wasn't foreign to his behavior, she spent most of her childhood watching her foster father beat his wife, and occasionally her. It all just depended on the day, if she did anything wrong she was disciplined for hours.

"Let's go out to breakfast." She spoke hoping to change the subject.

"That sounds good, do they have your pancakes you make?" Thor asked allowing her to change the subject but still found himself staring at her bruise. On Asgard, it was forbidden to hit the women. Women were respected and protected. Hurting a female was punishable for fifty whips. Needless to say, there was a very small amount of men that had to be punished.

"You are in for a treat." She beamed excited to take him out to breakfast. "Get changed and we can go."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke with a smile, remembering the saying from a television show that he watched the night before.

Once again he found himself sitting hunched in her small car, his head grazing the top, his legs having no room.

"Oh there is a lever below your seat you can pull to get more room." She said felling stupid for not remembering before. Sammie couldn't help but smile as she watched him fumble to find the lever, his limbs getting in the way. She thanked the heavens that she was so small and never had those types of problems.

"Are you laughing at me?" He demanded, his eyes sparkling. She had a very pretty smile.

"I'm sorry." She giggled.

"Maybe you could help me instead of laughing." He smiled his eyes crinkling as he looked at her.

"But that's not nearly as fun." She smirked but sat up on her chair, taking pity on him, to reach over him and pull the lever. The seat easily slide back because of the incline her driveway had, causing her to lose her balance. She felt large hands holding her waist and couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks.

"Be careful little one." Thor spoke his voice soft with care.

"Why do you always call me that?" She asked slowly moving back to her seat, out of his strong hands.

"Because you are Tiny." He smirked.

"I am 5' 2"," She defended crossing her arms of her chest, "You are just a giant."

"I guess I am. We balance each other," he flirted.

"Um, yeah." She stuttered looking away from him. Sammie started the car, refusing to look at him, when she wasn't sure what was happening. Rarely did she find herself flirting with a guy, having such feelings for one, but Thor was different. There was something about him that made her heart flutter.

The car ride was silent, but not uncomfortable. Sammie was concentrating on the road, occasionally sneaking glances at Thor, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did, but he didn't say anything. There wasn't much that slipped his attention, having to always be alert in battles, but he didn't want to embarrass her. Although he wasn't going to lie, he really liked the blush that appeared on her cheeks as she became flustered. Together they walked into the small diner, Sammie leading Thor, him so much taller than she was, defiantly brought attention to themselves.

"Oh Samantha you're back." The elderly waitress and owner, Mimzi, of the restaurant greeted as her came over to take their order. "And who is this handsome lad you have with you?"

"This is Thor, he's just a friend." Sammie said with a smile, noting how Thor's cheeks turned slightly pink at the old women's affections.

"Well he is a pretty fine looking friend." Mimzi smiled nudging Sammie, causing her to melt with embarrassment. But she knew that was what mothers were supposed to do, and Mimzi was the closest thing she had to a mom, so she would gladly take her embarrassing her over not having her apart of her life. "What could I get you guys started with?"

"I will have a coffee," Thor said remembering the energizing drink she gave him before.

"Same for you?" Mimzi asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you." Sammie said with a smile as she watched Mimzi walk away. When she turned her head back to the table she noticed that Thor was looking at the menu in awe.

"What do you usually get?" He asked as he noticed he had her attention.

"I usually get the buttermilk pancakes," She said pointing to the meal on his menu. "But I would also recommend the stuffed omelet, those are also so delicious."

"I will go with that," Thor said with a smile.

Breakfast was going smoothly and they were talking a lot, and Sammie was finding herself enjoying herself enjoying his company. She was quickly learning that while he wasn't very serious, he wasn't arrogant and he knew when to be serious. One of her favorite things about his was that he was a large intimidating man to those who didn't know him and would fear him because his size, but in reality he was a gentle giant.

"Man I am stuffed." She said leaning back in the booth.

"That was delicious, I am glad I went with the omelet." Thor said as he ate every last bite off his plate. Sammie smiled and pulled out some cash before looking out the window. "Is there any place you would like to go before we head back to my pace?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, I would like to go to your place and chill." He said with a hesitant smile.

"What type of TV were you watching?' She giggled knowing that there was no way he would normally say that type of lingo.

"I cannot remember but I thought it was very odd." He said with a furrow of his brow as he tried to recall the name of the television show.

"A lot of what's on TV is very odd." She nodded. "There are a lot worse thing that you could have been watching last night."

Sammie paid for their breakfast and after a quick car ride, they found themselves sitting in her living room, watching a cooking show. She actually watched some of the cooking shows, because she was weird and found them entertaining. After trying to turn the channel to find something Thor would like better, she was stopped. Thor seemed to be entranced by the TV watching as they completed each step in the recipe, only asking her a few times what they were actually doing.

"You seem to know much about these meals." Thor said looking over at her, as she was working in the kitchen.

"I really wanted to be a pastry chef," She said but seeing his confused face she went on to explain, "They make cakes, and cookies and all type of deserts"

"Why did you not become one of these Chefs, little one?" Thor questioned looking at her with a frown.

"I couldn't afford it," Sammie said shaking her head. "I went through a rough patch while I was in high school, there was never ones to help me or support me and I couldn't do everything by myself."

"Why did your parents not help you?" Thor asked, he always had Odin's support even when he didn't agree with everything Thor did. He was still there for him and encouraged him to do better in some way. Thor didn't understand a lot of the things that he was learning with Sammie, like why it was acceptable for men to hit women, and for parents to just not care about their children. Earth was a strange place, but Thor was almost determined to make it better for Sammie. He wanted to make it a better place for her before he successfully made it back to Asgard.

"Things were complicated." Sammie sighed flopping down on the couch.

"Why don't you explain it to me so I can understand?" Thor suggested turning to face her, sincerely wanting to listen.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Sammie shook her head. Thor knew how to tell when one didn't want to talk about a difficult subject, and when they were ready to talk it was better to not push. They would talk when they were ready.

Sammie stood and moved to her room, she could feel her body becoming hot, and she knew that it wasn't because she was getting sick or embarrassed. Fighting back a shriek of pain, she moved to her bedside table, relieved when she saw the syringe. Her hand was shaking as she picked it up and drew the medicine out of the vial, and quickly moved to the crook of her elbow. With one plunge she found herself, fighting with the energy begging it to retreat. Collapsing to her bed she let the medicine do its course, taking deep breaths she slowly started to become numb.

**Thank you to all who have taken the time to add my story. Sadly I have not been getting the response I was hoping for and have found it very hard to write this without knowing how it has been perceived. I am asking you to please tell me, in some depth, if you like or hate this story. **

**Please Review, Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Edit 3.31.15**_

**An: Hey guys, you guys are amazing. I can't believe the type of response I am getting from this story. I really wish I had a few more reviews, but hopefully with time you will leave me more feedback. **

**On to the news of this chapter, I am incredibly saddened by the length, but I really felt the need to give you guys something to stay interested. There is some Jane in here and she is OOC but that's because she's in my plot and this is how I see working her into the story. **

**Please read and Review! I hope you enjoy!**

It was a Friday night, but work was going quickly and she was just happy she didn't have to go into work until Tuesday. She took Saturday off and like normal she didn't work on Sunday on Monday, so she planned to get work done around the house and relax. Sammie also couldn't lie to herself, and knew one of the reasons she wanted the day off was because she wanted to spend time with Thor and promised him she would take him to the movies.

"How's space guy doing?" Her friend Tyler question, knowing all about Thor and his situation.

"Shh, don't call him that." She hushed looking around to make sure no one heard him, not noticing the brown eyes on them. "But he's fine. He's waiting for me so I better get going." She said glancing at the clock before clocking out of work.

"Space?" A voice chirped, "He didn't happen to be extremely large compared to humans?" The woman asked pulling a picture out of her bag and pointing at a red blur in the shape of a man.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sammie asked, her palms sweaty. Sammie looked at the women and knew that she was nothing but trouble. She just radiated bitchiness.

"Jane Foster, I'm a Scientist. I study strange occurrences." She smiled, trying to look friendly, but Sam could see her eagerness shining in her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry Jane, I don't know what you're talking about." Sammie responded with a shrug, her gut telling her to walk away from the scientist. She gave her back her picture before walking out the door. Sammie didn't make it far before she felt the women grab her arm pulling her back.

"Listen, I know you have him. I've seen you with him." Jane demanded her voice no longer friendly.

"You're following me?" Sammie demanded hoping Thor would stay in her car, out of sight of the women. He insisted on coming with after her bruise, but Sammie finally got him to agree that he could come to pick her up. Since he couldn't drive, he walked every night to meet her and see her safely to her car.

"Sam? Are you alright?" She heard his deep voice ask, and saw the women smirk in delight. Never before had she wanted to hit a smug look off of a person before.

"I'm fine, let's go home." Sammie said moving to him, grabbing his arm.

"Hi! My names Jane Foster." Jane spoke a smile on her face, as if all her dreams were coming true. Sammie couldn't help the frown that come across her face, she needed to get Thor out of here.

"Nice to meet you Jane Foster. I am Thor. Are you a friend of Sammie's?" Thor asked politely.

"We are, we were actually just talking about you." Jane said before Sammie could speak otherwise.

"Is that so?" Thor asked looking down at Sammie, he could see she was uncomfortable but he had no idea why. The lady seemed nice, maybe a little too pushy, but overall she seemed friendly.

"No, it's not." Sammie quickly said, glaring at Jane.

"I am a scientist, I was wondering if I could talk to you about your sudden appearance." Jane questioned Thor, as if Sammie never spoke.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. I know your type and I won't let him be subject to your testing and prodding." Sammie glared, involuntary tighten her grip on Thor's arm. "Come on Thor, please." She spoke calmly looking up to him, hoping he could see her silently pleading with him to trust her.

"Hold on, nothing like that will happen, I simply have questions." Jane spoke grabbing his other arm.

"I don't know." Thor said awkwardly not having any idea what was happening around him.

"Please, it will only take a few minutes." Jane said her eyes showing the panic on her face. She was close to losing him and all her answers and she could see that.

"Sammie?" Thor asked looking down at her, surprised about how silently she was suddenly being. He could see that she put up a guard so he couldn't see how she was feeling, and that bothered him.

"It's up to you." She shrugged looking away from him. "You don't have to talk to her if you don't want, but if you do, I can't stop you."

"No you can't, he is a gift from the Gods. If you take him away now, Earth will never have any answers to what else is really out there." Jane gestured to the sky. The way she spoke, Thor could see why Sammie was warning him about speaking with her. She wanted answers, answers that only Thor could give her.

"I will think about it," Thor spoke, "But right now my answer is no."

Thor didn't wait to hear what she would say, but turned around gently grabbing Sammie's hand and walking her to her car. Like a true gentleman he opened her door, waiting for her to get in before gently shutting it, all the while ignore Jane's pleads.

Sammie pulled into her drive way with a sigh, before silently leading Thor into the house.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, something about her just rubbed me the wrong way." Sammie apologies opening her freezer before pulling out a frozen pizza.

"No apologies needed, I don't think her intentions were truly honorable. She seemed to want her answers any way she could get them." Thor spoke watching her as she moved around the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes I could eat." Thor said with a small smile.

"Ok want to watch a movie while we eat?" She asked pulling out a second pizza and popping it into the oven.

"I love those. What one do you want?" Thor asked walking over to the shelves that help her collection of movies.

"You pick out whatever you want." She said with a slight smile at his eagerness.

"How about this?" He asked pulling the movie off her shelf.

"Sure," She said slightly uneasy. She wasn't a big fan of scary movies, but she wasn't about to tell Thor that. She didn't even think she owned any scary movies, it must have been something Tyler left on one of their movie nights. "I'll start the popcorn." By the time the popcorn had popped and placed in the bowl, she wasn't surprised to see the movie's title page up and running and Thor waiting for her on the couch with a blanket. Ever since hearing about movie nights and watching movies, he had been a big fan on doing it the "right way". He thought that the only way to watch a movie was to sit together and snuggle, because that's the way the movies they had watched portrayed it. She wasn't complaining, he was a sexy man, who wouldn't want to snuggle up to all that goodness. Thor smiled and held the blanket up for her to sneak under.

"Ready?" She asked, and with slight hesitation climbed next to him. As she sat down he automatically pulled her close, and making sure she was comfy. "Ok here we go," She said clicking play.

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Edit: 3.31.2015 **_

**AN: Please Read and Review!**

Thor sat back against the couch after double checking that she was comfortable before turning his attention to the screen. He could feel her tense up as soon as the movie started, but couldn't figure out why. He couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong between them, but he couldn't think of anything. It couldn't be because of how they were sitting because they always sat this close when they watched a movie. It bothered him, she didn't seem mad at him about the Jane Foster scene but maybe she was.

Some type of mutated human flashed on the screen causing her to squeak moving to cover her head. She pressed herself against him, her small hands clutching at him.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Thor asked looking down at her to read her facial emotions.

"I'm fine, I just am not a big fan of scary movies." Sammie said looking at Thor, the blanket high enough that she couldn't see the screen.

"Do you want to watch a different one?" Thor questioned with a frown of concern on his face. He didn't want to scare her. He hadn't even known what the movie was about but simply picked it because of its dark cover.

"No, that's ok." Sammie shook her head.

"I do not want you to be scared." Thor spoke, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, in response she moved closer to him, burrowing into his side, her hand falling to rest on his ribs.

"I'm fine really, besides you'll protect me from the monsters right?" She joked.

"Of course, always." Thor swore not realizing that she was joking. He looked down at her with a frown. Did she not believe that he would protect her and keep her safe? He hoped she believed him, but looking down at her he could see her smile. She must believe in him. "Are you positive you want to watch this?" Thor asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly." She nodded before snuggling back into his side. Every time something on the screen scared her, she flinched and held on to him tighter. He was so focused on the way she was touching him and making sure she was ok, he never heard the footsteps until it was too late.

"BOO" A new voice spoke. Sammie screamed and jumped off the couch only to trip on the blanket and fell to the floor. Thor flew off the couch to protect her and defeat the threat. Before she could blink Thor had the intruder against the wall, dangling off the floor. Thor held the human by the throat, even not having his powers he had the advantage. Frowning as he recognized the intruder to be Sammie's friend Tyler, he couldn't understand why he would be mean and scare her.

"Thor let him go, he's turning red." Sammie gasped running to Thor and Tyler. Thor moved so she wouldn't be in harm's way never letting go of Tyler. He tried to keep her away from him until he figured out what was going on, but she was making it difficult for him and was trying to get around them.

"Thor please!" She begged whipping the tears from her eyes that formed after being scared so badly.

"Thor please," She said moving in the space between Thor and Tyler. "Thor let him go."

Reluctantly Thor dropped Tyler, he slouched to the floor gasping for air. "Are you ok?" Thor asked glancing over her looking for injury.

"I'm fine," she nodded smiling gently before turning around to kneel down to Tyler, checking on him. Once she saw he was ok she began hitting him yelling at him for scaring her. "You're such an ass. I can't believe you did that."

"I'm sorry, trust me, lesson learned." Tyler gasped rubbing his sore throat looking at the large man behind her with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Sammie demanded, standing up before helping her friend up.

"I thought it would be funny," Tyler shrugged.

"You thought her fear would be funny?" Thor demanded with narrow eyes.

"I have poor taste in humor," Tyler said not looking the giant man in the eyes. "I really am sorry."

"Its fine," Sammie said taking on more deep breath. "What were you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure that women didn't give you any trouble." Tyler said.

"Her names Jane Foster, a scientist who's interested in Thor." Sammie explained filling her friend in on the latest details.

"I did not like that women." Thor frowned thinking of the women who followed Sammie and himself out of the bar.

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, she's just wants to put her name on a discovery and you're her ticket to fame." Sammie explained knowing that they didn't really talk about the confrontation they had earlier in the night. Sammie couldn't help but yawn, moving to turn off the movie and sat on the couch. Thor and Tyler following her lead.

"Have you looked about getting back to your home planet?" Tyler questioned, looking at the man.

"Asgard." Thor supplied. "No I have not found my hammer." He knew he didn't belong on Earth, but the thought of leaving made him frown. Eventually he knew that he would have to leave, but it wasn't something he was looking forwards too. He didn't want to leave Sammie, he wasn't ready, which was probably why he hadn't looked for his hammer very hard. He was avoiding it. Thor glanced at Sammie to see her looking at her lap a frown on her face.

"Your hammer? Is that how you travel?"

"It helps, it helps harness my powers."

"Thunder, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, you know a lot about me?" Thor questioned.

"I like to read, and love the Norse Mythology, which I suppose isn't exactly a Myth." Tyler nodded, muttering the last bit to himself. He took a glance at his friend not surprised to see her curled up asleep. "I should probably get going, I'll keep an eye out for a hammer," Tyler smirked before leaving.

Thor turned his attention to Sammie, debating if he should move her or help spread her out on the couch. With little hesitation he made his way over to her, before scooping her up with ease and making his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. He pulled back the comforter before gently laying her down and tucking her back in. She looked peaceful and couldn't help but smile down at her. Carefully brushing her hair out of her face he made his way down stairs to pick up their things and watch some more TV.

When she woke up she knew something was wrong, her head was pounding and felt very groggy. She rolled over, after hearing the rain pour outside, and just wanted to fall back asleep. Sammie frowned, covering her head with the pillow, before sitting straight up in a panic. She had been so caught up in everything that was happening with Thor and the bills that kept piling up to her eye balls that she completely forgot about her illness. She pulled herself out of bed hoping her legs weren't too shaky and would be able to hold her, she made her way to her bathroom.

She stumbled against the counter before opening up the medicine cabinet looking frantically for her shot. She couldn't believe she was so stupid to forget something as important as her weekly shot. Judging by the state she was in she had to guess she was only a few days late with it. She knew from past experience that she would only get worse before she got better. There was no shot in sight. She moved into her bedroom picking up her phone all while cursing herself.

Dialing the number she knew by heart she only hoped he would answer.

"This better be good," She heard his scratchy voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry," She frowned feeling guilty for obviously interrupting him.

"What's wrong? Sammie?" He asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm nearly out, and I can't find my last dose." She admitted.

"Dose? Samantha you were supposed to take that days ago." He yelled, she knew he wasn't mad he was just concerned.

"Please don't yell at me," She mumbled closing her eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry, Sammie. Do you still have the purse I sent you? There should be one in the side pocket."

"Why would there be one…never mind." Sammie questioned moving to find her bag. "I'll use that and look for the other one."

She coughed, a metallic taste in her mouth, she needed to get to the purse but she could feel the energy crawling around body, demanding to be let out.

"I'm coughing up blood," she admitted so he could write it in her file. "I-I can't…" She spoke struggling to speak. The phone slipped from her hand as her vision started to get blurry. She could hear him calling her name, but couldn't get to the phone. Missing the dose was the worst thing she could do for her body when her illness was so strong.

"Sammie, are you alright?" Thor asked hearing a thud come from her room. He didn't know what he was expecting but seeing her on the ground blood coming from her mouth, being deathly pale wasn't it. "Sammie!" He shouted in concern. He helped her sit against the wall, trying to get her to look at him. "What happened?" He demanded looking around for any trouble.

"Get my purse," She grunted.

"Sammie-," Thor spoke shocked she would be worried about her bag when she was clearly injured in some way.

"Thor, the purse. It has my medicine. Hurry." She explained she could feel the energy build in her veins, and knew if she didn't get the shot, she wouldn't be able to hold back the danger that she would unleash. Before she realized Thor was back in front of her, purse in hand.

"Get the shot, I need you to give it to me, inject it into my heart…" She explained, not having the strength to move. Thor dumped her bag looking for the shot she was talking about when he spotted it. He could feel his hands shake, but he took off the cap and put it in her chest injecting the clear liquid into her.

He frowned as he looked at her, noticing in awe that her skin turned an unnatural shade of a fiery orange. It took a few seconds after injecting her that her skin turned back to normal, and he collected her in his arms. He held her close, not understanding what just happened but just needed to hold her. From his grasp she reached out and grabbed her phone before slowly speaking into it, "I owe you Tony. I'll call you back after I take a nap," she said hanging up and leaning against Thor and instantly falling asleep.

When Sammie woke up she found herself laying back in her bed, stripped down to her undergarments. She looked around the room only to notice Thor in the bathroom ringing out a washcloth. Sammie couldn't suppress the moan that came out of her mouth, as she felt her whole body throbbing in pain.

"Sammie, how do you feel?" Thor questioned coming out of the bathroom to sit beside her on the bed.

"I'll be fine. Why am I not dressed?" She asked looking around the room.

"You were burning up, I thought if you were undressed you would cool. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, thank you. I feel better," She whispered slowly sitting up.

"No what are you doing, lay down." Thor demanded trying to keep her down but she just smiled softly, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," She said looking down at the blanket.

"Don't apologies," Thor shook his head, "What was it that I was seeing?" He said remembering how sick she looked before.

"I huh," She sighed. She really didn't thrilled to have to remember the past but she knew she owed him some type of explanation after he helped her and had to see her at her lowest.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I don't want to make you sad." He whispered noticing her frown.

"No it's ok." She said taking a deep breath before starting, "My whole childhood I had to watch my foster father beat my foster mother, sometimes me. When I was eight, he beat her to death. I had to deal with him until I was 13 and then he…." She paused whipping the tears off her face. "He sold me to a scientist. They kept me and tested on me, they changed me, altered me. I was a test that went wrong I developed an ability of fire. They were fine at first but then they got worse and by the time I was 14 I started to cause explosions when I lost control of my emotions. I ran away trying to get help and I met Tony Stark who developed a shot to help me suppress it. I have to take it weekly, but I forgot this week because of everything that has been happening." She said.

Thor had no idea what to say, he felt sad for everything that she has been through. "I'm so sorry."

"It's why I wasn't a big fan of Jane. I know how scientist can be. They get so egger to discover or prove their experiments, they don't care who they hurt in the process. But I won't stand in the way if you want to talk to Jane. She would probably be able to help you get home better than I could."

"I am not worried about Jane Foster right now, I'm worried about you."

"Thor, at some point you're going home." She shook her head, the words bringing something stirring inside her.

"I am not worried about it right now, neither should you" He said not wanting to thinking about the thought of leaving.

**AN: Let me know what you think about this chapter and about her abilities. The next chapter will explain her abilities in more detail. PLEASE review and let me know what you think, I love reading the feedback you guys are giving me!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Edit 4.3.2015**_

Thor frowned as he sat at the kitchen table watch Sammie cook with a sad frown on her face. Yesterday after her sickness passed she didn't talk to him for the rest of the day. It hurt, but he knew that she was just embarrassed. He watched as she stared at the pan, too lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize the eggs were starting to burn. Thor made his way over to the stove, smelling the smoky burnt smell. He pulled the pan off the stove after seeing that she wasn't moving to do so.

"Sammie? Are you all right?" Thor asked, shutting off the stove, an action he watched her do many times.

"What?" She asked looking up at him, blinking a few times. She looked down at the destroyed breakfast and sighed. "I'm sorry." She apologized for ruining the omelet she was making for him.

"It's fine. Will you please just talk to me? Tell me what's wrong." Thor spoke, gently forcing her chin up, so she was looking at him.

"I'm just upset at myself, I can't believe that I forgot something as important as the shots. I've been taking them for years, I shouldn't just forget about them one day."

"Does that always happen if you don't take the shots?" Thor questioned an image of her sick form cemented in his mind. There was never a point where he felt so weak and helpless. But seeing her like she was yesterday, made him feel exactly like that. He didn't like that feeling and he wasn't going to let her get that way again.

"Tony has a theory that my ability is getting used to the shot to the point that they will no longer be effective. I have good days and bad days on the shot. Thankfully I have more good days than bad."

"What is he doing to fix it?" Thor questioned.

"No idea, Tony's a genius and he sometimes he forgets to dumb it down for normal people. But its ok I trust him." She said with a slight smile. "Did you want me to make something else or would you like to just go to the dinner?"

"Whatever you would like, little one." Thor said with a small smile.

"Ok let me clean up this mess and then I'll make you some pancakes." Sammie nodded before moving the burnt pan to the sink running cool water over it.

"May I help you?" Thor asked moving to wash his hands.

"That would be great." She nodded, opening up the kitchen window, in hopes to get the burnt smell out. "Now I can teach you how to make them like I promised. Can you get the eggs and milk out of the fridge?" She asked pulling out a bowl and the pans needed.

Sammie was teaching him how to make the pancakes while teaching him how to make them, he could see the passion in her eyes as she worked at the stove. She would have been a great cook, even a great cooking teacher. Thor was so wrapped up in watching her that he wasn't learning how to make them at all, he was just absorbed in her beauty. Thor couldn't help but smile as she continued working, flour smeared across her cheek. Sammie looked up at Thor and faltered when she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"What?" She blushed.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Thor asked running his hand across her cheek causing them to become redder.

"Oh please, you come from a world of goddesses," She mumbled looking down, not believing word he was saying.

"None of them are as beautiful as you." Thor said tilting her head up to see her face. She stood there in silence not sure what to say to him, she still didn't believe a word he said. She watched shocked as he bent towards her slowly before gently kissing her. Sammie didn't respond until it was nearly too late, but when she felt him moving away, she slid her arms around his neck kissing him back. Electric shock was running through her body, never have been kissed with such passion as now when he was kissing her. Thor lifted her up and sat her on the counter, smiling against her lips as she gasped. He wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her as close as he could, before sliding his other hand up her shirt to her breast, his mouth claiming hers as she moaned. They were lost in the moment that they completely forgot about their surroundings until smoke filled the room.

"God damn it." Sammie cursed before hopping off the counter and taking care of the second breakfast that got ruined. Thor couldn't help but chuckle watching as she cleaned up the mess. He couldn't stop smiling, he was too happy about the progress they had made.

"Go get ready, were going to the diner," She said before mumbling to herself about the ruined breakfast. "Stop laughing, it's not funny." She chastised but was unable to stop from smiling herself.

Breakfast was uneventful, and before she knew it they were back at her house, lounging around. Thor smiled as he watched her polishing her furntature. He quickly noticed that she found the best way to busy herself was to clean. At this point he wasn't sure what she was cleaning, but it made her happy. Thor stood and went to the kitchen, hoping to find some way to help.

"You don't have to do that," Sammie spoke noticing him grab a broom.

"It's easy," Thor said before brushing the floor. He couldn't help but chuckle thinking about what they people of Asgard would think if they saw their Prince cleaning like a commoner.

"What's so funny?" Sammie questioned.

"I was just thinking about what my people would think if they saw me cleaning." Thor smiled at the image that popped into his head.

"You don't have to clean on Asgard?" Sammie questioned pausing in her dusting of the TV counsel.

"No, we are the Royal family, we have servants." Thor admitted, slightly embarrassed when he saw her frown.

"How many servants do you have?"

"Maybe 40."

"Forty!"

"The Palace is very large. But I assure you they are paid very well." Thor spoke hoping to make a better impression for her. He didn't want to think that they were stuck up, spoiled, snobs. Many of his people thought that about him, called him arrogant. But no one took the time to know him. They just loved to talk, many of the stories that were told about him were untrue, but no one wanted to hear the correct version.

"Well, I suppose that makes it somewhat ok." Sammie said, moving to continue dusting.

"Garbage, Bill, Garbage, Bill, Bill, ah?" Sammie spoke to herself as she flipped through her mail. It was a letter from the hospital but wasn't in the normal bill format. Curiously she took a butter knife and ripped open the letter with one swift slash.

_Dear Ms. Samantha Rowle,_

_We thank you on completing your full payment. _Blah. Blah. Blah. _We look forward to your company in the future. _

Sammie frowned, she hadn't completed the payment. It had to be a mistake. Picking up her home phone, she dialed the phone number printed on the back.

"Southpark Hospital, my name's Amy. Can I help you?" A voice said on the other line.

"Yes, my names Samantha Rowle, I just received a letter saying I completed my payment. This has to be a mistake, because I haven't paid off the bill." Sammie explained.

"Wow this is a first," Amy chuckled, "Usually people call to argue about their bills, not that they paid them off."

"Well, I just want to make sure that this is not going to come back on me."

"Well Ms. Rowle, my computers says that your bill is all taken care of by a private company. If I were you, I would just count this as a blessing."

"Thank you." Sammie spoke.

"Have a great day, we look forward to your business in the future." Amy spoke before hanging up.

Sammie didn't know what to think. Who would pay for a hospital bill if they didn't have too? Something didn't seem right, but for now she wouldn't worry about it.

"Sammie, shall we watch another movie?" Thor questioned as he finished washing the dishes. She told him he didn't have to do any house work, but he insisted.

"Sure, want to pick one?" Sammie a better translation


	7. Chapter 7

_**Edit: 4.3.2015 **_

**AN: I just want to apologies for the last chapter being so short. It's just becoming hard for me to focus on this story but it will be completed. I think I have found my muse again!**

They were sitting at the dinner waiting for the bill. A man walked in and started talking to his buddies about some FBI man coming and closing down an area in the desert that was becoming popular because of a large hammer.

Sammie looked at Thor wide eyed, this was what they were waiting for. His hammer had surfaced and now he was one step closer to going home. She couldn't help but frown.

"Excuse me," Thor said standing, turning to the man. "Where is this hammer you mentioned?"

"It's off of Route 6, but the Feds are closing the place off." The man said with a shrug before turning his attention back to Mimzi who was taking his order. Thor looked back at the table to see Sammie, who was looking down at the table with a frown. He finally kissed her and not even hours later the one thing he needed to help him on his journey home was found. It couldn't have been worse timing.

"Mimzi, can we get the check?" Sammie asked after piling all her used dishes up, it was a habit of hers from work but, she also felt irritated at people just left their table in a mess.

"Yeah honey, no problem," Mimzi said with a smile as she looked between Thor and Sam. "How are things going with you two?"

"Fine," Sammie smiled with a shrug.

"What's that smile for, has something happened?" Mimzi asked glancing at the young girl who used to always come in by herself, always looking a little down in the dumps. Ever since the large man came into her life she seemed to be happier, there was just a certain sparkle in her eye.

"We kissed." Sammie blushed.

"And how was it?"

"Perfect."

"Good for you doll." Mimzi smiled seeing Thor making his way back to the table. "I'll be right back with your check."

"Thank you."

Sammie watched as Thor took a seat. She didn't know what to say to him, they had been waiting for this day and she wasn't going to be the one from holding him back. It wouldn't be fair to him. He was a God and she was just a human. What would she have to offer him; nothing.

"I can take you tonight, and you can sneak in." She whispered.

"Ah- there's no rush." Thor said quickly.

"Thor," She whispered sadly shaking her head and looked down at the table. "This is what you're waiting for. You had to find the hammer and then were going to try and get in contact with your father."

"I don't want to leave," Thor admitted reaching for her hand. Sammie sighed as he took her hand his, her small hand looking child size in his large hand.

"I don't want you to leave either, but you must." Sammie frowned. "Tonight, I will take you to the location." She watched as he opened his mouth to argue and then continued. "We will just make sure it is fact there and then we can leave."

Thor nodded not sure what else to say. Sammie paid the bill and then they made their way home, in compete silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other, but neither of them were ready to say goodbye.

Sammie looked around her house, noticing what a sty it had come to become in the last two weeks since they had last cleaned, and decided the best way to keep her mind occupied was to clean. Thor sat and turned on the TV, but wasn't really focusing on it. He listened to Sammie move around in her bedroom and decided to see what she was doing. He walked up to the bedroom and saw that she was picking up her room, tossing their dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

"Need help?" Thor questioned stepping into the room.

"Goodness, you scared me," she jumped not hearing him come up the stairs.

"Sorry," he chuckled. "Do you want me to help?"

"No that's ok, I can get it." She said throwing his shirt from the night before. They had started to sleep in the same bed, because she felt bad that he couldn't fit on her couch and when she suggested that he take her bed and she would take the couch, he flipped out. He was a true gentleman. Nothing happened besides some cuddling and a slight amount of lingering fingers, but Thor hoped that they were getting there. But now that his hammer could have been found, who knows.

She moved to make her bed and he moved to the other side to help her.

She spent a few hours cleaning up, everything went quicker because Thor insisted on helping her. She was following Thor up the stair, a basket of folded laundry in his hands, and as soon as he set it down she went to putting it away.

"I need a nap," She yawned climbing on to the bed. She felt the bed dip down and wasn't surprised to see Thor laying down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her so she was laying curled in his side, her hand falling across his chest.

"Are you excited that your hammer may have been found?" She asked tilting her head to look up at him. She wasn't to see his expression, it was the only way she would be able to detect if he was trying to hide his true feelings from her.

"No." Thor said taking her hand. "I really don't want to leave you."

"Thor, I don't want you to leave either but, you don't belong here. You're from another planet, you're a god for goodness sake."

"I like Earth. I like being with you."

"I like being with you too. But I also know that you have duties that you need to fulfill on Asgard."

"We'll you can always coming back and visit right?"

"I hope so," Thor nodded before shifting them so he could kiss her. She immediately ran her hands through his locks, she didn't know how much time she had left with him but she was going to make the most of it. She couldn't help but sigh in delight as she felt his body over hers, him holding himself up on his elbow. This was better than the kiss they had this morning. She was going to enjoy the time he had left with him, knowing that the result of tonight would change everything.

They sat at the fence of the area that Thor's hammer was spotted. Sammie couldn't believe how locked down it was, but obvious the FBI were well organized and moved quickly. It was starting to sprinkle as they sat and watched everyone move about. Two guards were walking towards them, Thor ushered her down to the ground, and thankfully there was a slight ditch they could hide in.

"I am going to go inside," Thor whispered looking down at her. "Stay here."

"I'm not going to sit here and wait. I'm coming with you." Sammie frowned, grabbing his arm before he got too far away.

"OK but stay close." Thor nodded, knowing her well enough that she wasn't going to stay put, no matter how much he watched her to stay. Of course as soon as they made their way inside the fence they were spotted and got separated.

"Go," Thor shouted motioning toward the covered tunnels. Thor took down a few of the men that approached them and the others chased after Sammie as she went running towards what looked to be a tunnel. She instantly knew that the hammer, was on the inside of these tunnels.

She didn't make it far before she was corned by a man, who she tried to get around but she was struck. She cried out in pain as she fell back to the floor, the rustic taste of blood in her mouth. The man grabbed onto her arm with a tight enough grip to bruise and pulled her up.

"Coulson, I caught the girl." The man said into a talkie. "I'm bringing her in now."

The man pulled her in not even bothering to be gentle, she could hear men running in the other direction and was guessing they were going after Thor. She hoped he would be ok. They entered what looked to be the operating room, computers of security footage was everywhere. A man in his mid-forties standing in the middle of the room

"What happened to her face?" Coulson asked looking at the guard with a glare. "This is going in your report Robinson. Leave now." The man said before turning and smiling at her.

"Samantha, it's nice to see you. My names Phil Coulson, I am an agent with S.H.E.I.L.D."

"How do you know who I am?" Sammie frowned. She knew exactly what S.H.E.I.L.D was, the scientist who tested on her told her all about the organization.

"It's my job." Phil said turning and looking at the screen. She moved forward with a step wanting to see what he was looking at. It was Thor who was takin down some of the agents trying to make his way to the hammer, but seemed to be looking for something else too.

"He's looking for you." Phil said glancing at her.

"He needs to get to the hammer." She said to herself hoping Thor would focus on the reason why they were actually in this mess.

"He thinks he will be able to pick it up?" Coulson said, watching with hopeful eyes as Thor touched the hammer. Sammie held her breath hoping he this was the sign he was looking for, he reached out to touch it not bothered by the many guards who had him at gun point. Just as his fingers touched the handle he his fingers to the hammer before looking up at the sky. He didn't say anything but she knew he was hoping for some type of sign from his father.

**AN: Please let me know what you think! **

**I really would like to know what you think of this story! I am debating about ending it after THOR or if I should incorporate the Avenger's movie into the story. I want to hear what you guys think, and help me decide where I am taking this.**

**Thank you for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edit: 4.3.2015**_

**AN: As you can see this is not a new chapter. I have just finished going through all of the chapters and edited it and added some things. I highly recommend that you go back and read the story from the beginning because some important things have been added and changed. **

**I also want to take a moment and thank everyone who has followed and favorite this story. It has made me want to continue this story. **

**I have to give a very special thanks to AliceInTheCountryOfClover  for taking the time to send me a PM and ask if I was planning on continueing the story. Honestly without receiving that PM, I don't know if I would have started this story again. **

Sammie sat in an interrogation room, she wasn't able to see Thor yet. Coulson wanted to keep them separated until he got some answers. Her mouth hurt from the guard that hit her and she knew she would have a bruise soon, if not one already. Sammie was leaning forward, her head on the table as she fought off sleep, when the door opened. She sat up straight expecting to see Coulson again but her jaw dropped when she recognized who was standing before her.

"Clint?" she gasped with a smile.

"Hey Sparks, it's been a while." Clint Barton said with a slight smirk.

"I hate when you call me that," she frowned at the use of her nickname he made up for her.

"I know you do," Clint chuckled, moving to sit before her, his face losing the smirk and became a blank mask. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She said sitting back in the chair, one eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were on a straight path when I got you out of the lab. I thought you wanted normal."

"Of course I wanted normal, I still do."

"Then what are you doing here, this is the last place I would expect you to be."

"Likewise. I guess you're not really a cop," she shrugged at her old friend. It was because of him that he was able to get out of the lab. He saved her and helped her get to a safe place, with a new identity. She owed him everything.

"I kind of am," Clint grinned.

"What are they doing to Thor?" She demanded.

"Nothing, you forget that were the good guys, Sammie. Coulson is just asking him a few mandatory questions and then you will both be able to go.

"I want to see him."

"What were you thinking Sam? A god. Really?" Clint said recognizing the concern in her voice and the worried expression on her face.

"There are worst people to fall in love with." Sam shrugged not realizing she really just admitted to loving him. The man was going to leave her, return to his home planet. She was going to get hurt, love was a strong emotion. One that she never felt before, and she didn't even have a chance with the man.

"Barton, I'll take it from here." Coulson said making her jump, she hadn't even realized that he came into the room. Clint looked at her before standing up and leaving the room.

"Miss Samantha, your file is extremely impressive." Coulson said with a friendly smile. He really seemed like a nice man but she wasn't sure she liked where this conversation was heading.

"I wasn't aware I had a file," Sammie frowned.

"Our job it to track down the abnormal and make sure there is no threat."

"Am I a threat?" She asked rubbing her wrists.

"You used to be, yes," Phil nodded.

"Used to?"

"Mr. Stark helped take you off that list. You haven't had an incident in years thanks to the injections he made for you. You're still watched from time to time, but not consistently."

"Where's Thor?" She asked with a frown. She changed the subject because she really didn't want to talk about her past. She just wanted to leave this place.

Coulson sighed before standing up and heading to the door. "I will send him in, and then you're free to go."

Sammie looked down at the table, she wasn't a threat but her hands were cuffed to the underside of the table so she wouldn't be able to cause trouble. If this was how they treated non threats she didn't want to find out how they treated the real threats.

Thor frowned as he was lead down the hall way by Agent Coulson. He wasn't sure what they were going to do with him but at that moment he really didn't care. Loki visited him and told him their father was dead. He was stuck here on earth. At least he would be able to give Sammie the good news when he saw her. Coulson opened the door and inside he could see her. She sat in a small room at a table. She looked up at the door opening and smiled when she smiled. She stood up only to be pulled back to the table with an unseen force. Thor rushed to her to help and frowned when he saw she was chained to a table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demanded. He grabbed onto the cuffs, and pulled at them.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Coulson apologized he moved forward and unlocked the cuffs. As soon as Sammie was free she stepped back towards Thor rubbing her sore wrists.

"I thought you said I wasn't a threat?" Sammie questioned.

"It was just a precaution." Coulson said looking embarrassed.

"You said we're free to leave now?" Sammie asked grabbing Thor's hand.

"Yes you may go now, but we will be in touch." Coulson said with an understanding nod. Thor looked down at Sammie and wrapped his arm around her, he was glad that he was next to her again. He didn't fully trust the S.H.E.I.L.D men. Coulson walked them out of the space and stood at the entrance watching the couple walk away. As soon as they were to her car, Thor turned her so she was leaning next to the driver's side of the car and out of Coulson's sight. He pulled her up for a crushing kiss, happy to be on their way. He pulled away with a frown as he tasted blood. It was then he noticed her split lip, which had broken open again at the force of his kiss.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor commanded, angry to see she had been hurt. He had half a mind to turn around and yell at Coulson but Sammie clutched at him, as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Let's just go home, please Thor. I'm tired." She begged holding his arm as if her strength could keep him from marching inside the organization.

They were quiet on the ride home, Sammie was thinking about what Coulson said about her file, and Thor was reliving his last confrontation he had with his father. They entered the home, Thor threw himself on the couch exhausted and pulled Sammie to him. He played with her hair, thinking about not being able to return home and if she would really accept him. There was something about wishing to be together when they knew that they couldn't. Would she still want to be with him if she knew he wasn't going anywhere? He hoped so. He really liked her. She was kind, smart and was beautiful. There had never been a women on Asgard that caught Thor's attention, they all just wanted him because he was the prince. They didn't actually know anything about them, nor did they try.

"I am not returning home," Thor finally admitted after a while of silence.

"What?" Sammie asked confused. She looked at him waiting for him to explain himself, knowing it had to do with something that happened while they were in S.H.E.I.L.D.'s cells.

"My father is dead, he was the only one who could allow my return." Thor said softly.

"Oh, Thor. I am so sorry." She frowned turning to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," Thor nodded. "At least this means I can stay to earth with you."

"I wish our happiness didn't come from such a loss." Sammie frowned. She was happy that he would be able to stay with her, but she didn't want him to lose his father. From what Thor has said about his father, Oden, he truly loved his sons and wouldn't want Thor to be stuck here.

The next few days passed quickly, both were still recovering from what happened that night they went for the hammer. Although Thor was saddened by his father's death he was happy that Sammie seemed to still want him around.

**I am going to try and have the next chapter up by Tuesday!**

**Please keep a look out for it, and read and let me know what you think. **

**Read and Review!**

**;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello reader, I am finally posting this chapter I promised some of you weeks ago. Sorry for the delay, but I hope this last chapter is worth the wait. I would also recommend rereading the story because there are many chapters where I added more detail and changed things, but you don't have to.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They were sitting quietly in the diner. Since Thor found out about his father's death things have been quiet between them. Neither were sure about what would come next. Did they continue their relationship? There was always a possibility that Thor would find his way back home and leave her heartbroken. She knew he wouldn't do it intentionally but things happened all the time.

Thor wasn't sure what he wanted. Sammie was great, and he really liked her but at the same time he felt like his duty was in Asgard.

"Thor?" Sammie spoke her eyes looking at something behind him. Turning to see what she was looking at he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends. Sif, and the Three Warriors; Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun. Sammie knew from the similar outfit that they were wearing and the similarity to Thor's original suit, they had to be from Thor's planet.

"My friends." Thor smiled standing.

"I think we should reach them first," Sammie spoke seeing a familiar red head making her way towards them. The duo stood, Sammie leaving enough to cover their bill.

"Friends!" Thor bellowed a large smile on his face. Halfway out the door before Sammie gathered enough to cover the bill. She couldn't help but feel happy for him. It was a few days ago that they came from S.H.E.I.L.D's holding cells, and he found out somehow that his father was dead. He needed this. As much as she didn't want to see him leave maybe these people could help him find a way to get home.

Sammie reached Thor's side, just as they finished greeting each other, and they turned to stare at her clearly shocked to find their Prince with a lowly human.

"Who is this?" The women questioned.

"This is Sammie, Sammie this is my fellow warriors and best of friends; Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun." Thor beamed pulling Sammie into his side, his hand sliding to grip her hip. She couldn't help but smile at his clear sign of possession. Something that would normally piss her off, but she knew Thor well enough that he wasn't doing it to be a possessive dick, but as a positive sign that they were involved.

"Nice to meet you," Sammie smiled as his friends.

"Likewise." Sif nodded, a friendly smile on her face.

"Puny human, are you a lady friend of Thor's?" Hogun asked a cheeky smile on his face. Sammy couldn't help but blush at the way he said lady friend. If he met girlfriend, then yes she was, if he meant an easy lay, no she was not.

"Watch yourself, Hogun." Thor warned, squeezing Sammie's side to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Hello," Darcy beamed, reaching the group. "Nice to see you again Thor." She smiled at him, not discouraged by the frown on his face.

"Hello," Volstagg smiled, before glancing at Thor. Tension was in the air, they all could feel it. Volstagg noticed that neither Thor nor Sammie looked happy at their new company.

"Shall we head home?" Sammie questioned her eyes falling on Darcy, who looked like she was about to hit the clouds. It was just what she needed, not only was there a prince on earth but four of his friends.

"Yes, lets. I am sure we have lots to discuss." Thor nodded.

"Indeed." Sif nodded a grim frown on her face.

To say Sammie was embarrassed to show these warriors her house was an understatement. They were probably used to wonderful, majestic places and she had to show them to her shack.

"Please, sit." Sammie said gesturing for them to get comfortable.

"Thank you lady Sammie." Fandral spoke with a nod before turning to sit on the sofa.

"Please, just Sammie."

"As you wish." Fandral nodded.

"Would you like anything to drink, or eat?" Sammie questioned not sure what she was supposed to offer them.

"No, thank you."Sif said before turning her brown eyes onto Thor.

"Thor, we have a major problem." She began.

"What is it?"

"Loki has taken over."

"The All Father passed, its his duty to take over." Thor spoke softly, his father's death still fresh wounds. He was upset about how things ended with them, his father passing and the last thing they mentioned to each other was in loud voices. Thor was ashamd.

"What? Thor, your father is not dead." Sif spoke, alarm on her face.

"Loki, said-," Thor stopped not sure what to think.

"Loki, lied." Hogun spoke a deep frown on his face.

"Loki has taken over after the All-Father fell into a deep sleep. But Odin is not dead." Sif explained.

"I don't understand, why would Loki do something like this?" Thor mused, glancing at Sammie as he felt her small hand rub circles on his back.

"He wants the thrown."

"The thrown, my brother has never shown an interest in ruling before. Why would he start now?"

"He has been different since the battle with the Ice Giants."

"What do we do now?" Hogun questioned.

"I don't know." Thor shook his head.

Sammie wasn't sure what they were talking about, she didn't even know that Thro had a brother. All she knew how to do was to support and comfort Thor in any way he needed. Little did she know, the next day everything would change.

A metal beast stared them down. Loki somehow got his hands on the guard of Asgard and was now using it to stop Thor from returning. A large fireball came towards them, causing them to separate once again. Sammie was hiding behind a parked car, while Thor was standing across the street using a different car as a shield.

"Loki stop this madness!" Thor yelled hoping his brother would cease. In response, Loki threw a fireball at the car Thor was hiding behind causing it to explode sending him flying back. Sammie couldn't help but gasp as she watched Thor get thrown. She needed to do something, anything to help. She could feel her power flowing threw her veins, desperate to get out. Being on Tony's medicine, she had control over it, but in a life or death situation it seemed to take over. She could feel the burn build in her arms, glancing down she saw flaming red veins take over her arms moving towards the tips of her fingers. Clenching her fist, as if trying to keep the powers at bay, she waited for the perfect time to let it loose. Seeing the metal beast's attention solely on Thor and the warriors she took her chance. Moving away from the car she threw her arm out, watching in awe as fire flew towards the beast, hitting it in the side of the head causing it to stumble. Her victory was shortly lived as she watched as Loki's robot turned to her, eyes blazing mad.

"Sam! No," She heard Thor yell, but it was too late. He saw a fire ball speed towards her and watched as it took over the spot she was previously standing in. His stomach dropped, before the anger inside him built. He wasn't sure of this feeling inside him, but he was sure it was what Sammie's movies talked about when they mentioned heartbreak. He saw her lying on the cement, and feared the worst.

"LOKI! This ends now!" Thor thundered.

"Indeed it shall," Loki's voice echoed back. It was at this moment while Thor was filled with rage, that he felt something deep inside stir. He could feel his powers returning, he was sure of it. Never before had he felt like something was filling him, giving him strength. On a whim, Thor tried to summon his hammer.

"Brother, it doesn't have to be like this." Thor spoke, trying to buy some time.

"Of course it does. With you in my way I will never be King." Loki spoke. "I finished your little toy and next you." He chuckled.

Thor felt a tick in his jaw, how dare Loki speak about his Sam in that way. He felt his hammer getting closer and threw up his hand ready to catch it. With his friends by his side, he was ready to contain Loki, and would allow their father to decide his fate.

Thor couldn't help but smile as his hammer touched his flesh, and threw it at the metal beast Loki was controlling. It sounded like lightning when the two met, the beast falling. Seeing that the warriors had everything under control, he turned to where Sammie had fallen. With dread filling his ever step, he reached it, only to see her, her body on fire. She was surrounded by Coulson and other guards pointing some sort of gun at her.

"Stay back." Coulson warned.

"She is on fire!" Thor thundered upset that they were doing nothing to help her.

"She's ok, it's not burning her. Her power is just out of control." Coulson spoke, quick to calm the god.

"Sammie, Sam!" Thor spoke, he wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he had to do something. He couldn't just sit here and let her roll around on the floor in pain. He wasn't sure how long they stood there, Thor continued to talk to her hoping to get her to calm. Slowly before his eyes the fire slowly died down and she laid there her skin free from any burn marks, she looked fine except for a large cut on her forehead and slight bruising on her cheek.

"Get the gurney, we're taking her in." One of the other men ordered. Thor stood, he wouldn't allow them to take her anywhere, last time she was in there custody she was hurt.

"It's ok," Coulson spoke. "We are just going to get her to a doctor, you can be with her every step of the way. She will be safe." He paused. "Your brother however-,"

"He will be punished and I shall return him to Asgard." Thor responded.

Coulson nodded, before one of his men came over to him looking at Thor.

"She's conscious and asking for you." He spoke. Thor nodded following the man's lead to see Sammie.

She laid in the back of one of the vans an oxygen over her mouth. Her heart fluttered when Thor climbed into the back, but seeing his expression she knew what was coming.

"Sammie," Thor let out a ragged breath, before falling to her side taking her hand in his.

"It's ok. You need to take him home." She breathed, trying to hold back the tears.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You need to take care of your people, Thor. You need to make things right with your father."

"I will come back for you," Thor spoke brushing fallen hair away from her face.

"I know." She nodded, "Now go, but you better return to me."

"Sammie, I know I didn't say it before but I have to before I leave." Thor whispered, running the pad of his thumb over her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sammie smiled, a lone tear escaping and rolling down the side of her face.

"I shall wait until you get better, S.H.E.I.L.D can handle Loki."

"Thor-"

"No. I am staying." Thor cut her off, before gently climbing onto the side of the gurney, carefully to make sure she was ok and curled up to her. He ran his fingers through her hair until he watched her fall asleep.

**Epilogue **

-2 years later-

"Sam, I need my sandwich!" She rolled her eyes hearing his demand. Luckily she knew better than to refuse, after all he was known to get snarky when he was hungry.

"You do realize I'm not actually your assistant." Sammie retorted setting his plate down, without a regard to be careful causing the billionaire to look up at her over his protective goggles.

"But you do such a great job," He smirked. "Hop on the table and take off your shirt."

"How long before Pepper returns…" She trailed off following his request. "I don't know how much longer I can babysit you."

"Hush you," He smiled before carefully setting up the monitoring system. Sammie sat quietly her thoughts drifting off as she looked out the skylight and at the clouds. It had been two years since Thor left her and so much had changed. She moved in with Tony in hopes to figure out more about harnessing her power. He took care of her like any big brother figure would do. Sammie quickly found herself relaxing living with him, not having to look over her shoulder for danger. She was happy, it took a while after Thor had left and time passed without return but there was a day where she hadn't wished for him to return.

"Sam," Tony spoke in a soft voice, noticing her eyes in the clouds. "You have to let go, it's not far for you to miss out on things on the whim that he said he would return."

Tony watched as she winced, tears building in her eyes. He never liked to upset her, but he also couldn't just sit around while she waited for a god to return to her. He wasn't very optimistic.

"I know, I just can't give up on him."

Tony nodded a slight frown on his face before turning to the monitors in front of him knowing she wouldn't want to talk about him anymore.

"Well this is looking good, have you been having any issues? Hot flashes, an itch to let go?" Tony questioned pulling up her file to chart the most recent data.

"Nope, all good." She smiled.

"Good. Good." Tony nodded jotting down a note.

"So I heard that they are forming a group of supers, and you weren't invited." Sammie spoke with a teasing smile.

"I don't know what they were thinking."

"Well you're not known for playing well with others." She smirked.

"Keep it up and you won't be coming with me." Tony closed her file and gestured at her to start taking off the monitors.

"I heard that it was someone from another dimension who came." Sammie stated.

"Whoever is such a gossip needs to be fired," Tony laughed, he had no clue how she knew so much but at the sad look on her face, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"It wasn't him."

"I know, but what if he does come back and he can't find me, I mean I moved to New York. How will he find me?" She spoke her chest heavy with heartbreak.

"If he comes back, I will help you find him. Now let's go crash a party," Tony spoke turning out of the lab and spoke, "JARVIS pack my suit in the jet, we are going to Germany."

At the sound of thunder, Sammie couldn't help but perk up, deep in her heart she knew it was him. As the door opened, the first thing she saw was his light blond hair.

"Brother." Thor hissed, his eyes locking on him moving towards him. "It's time to go home."

"I don't think so," Steve spoke, standing tall.

"Stand down, soldier. I am charged with returning him to Asgard." Thor spoke.

"Brother," Loki chimed a smirk on his face, "You don't want to leave your puny human."

Thor's head snapped around to glare at his brother, ready to snap, only pausing when he saw his brother looking off to the side. Thor followed his gaze, his heart skipping a beat when he landed on her.

"Sammie," He whispered.

"Thor." She smiled before throwing herself into his arms, ignoring the cold armor on her cheek. She was just happy to be able to wrap her arms around him, thinking she would never see him again. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers, missing her lips on his. Thor turned to his brother, he would finally be able to be with her once he cleaned up his brother's mess.

**THE END**

**AN: Being that this is the last chapter, I would really like to hear about what you enjoyed and thought about the story. So please review. I am just going to put this out there, it would be amazing if I could get at least 10 reviews on this chapter!**

**Thank you for joining me on this adventure, it really means a lot to me to see that people are reading my work. Please check out my other stories and check back soon for new work. **

**~000janedoe000**

**ALSO: I am changing my username to **


End file.
